the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiaki Arai
'Approval:' 4/17/2013 Nafarias 'Biography' Chiaki Arai was born to Na'Vi Yue and Kiento Arai. Kiento was a ninja bandit who roamed the landscape pillaging smaller villages for gold, valuables, and etc. Na'Vi was a female ninja of Kumogakure when Kiento was assigned to assassinate a fellow bandit that affiliated with Kumo. Na'Vi was on guard when Kiento was tracking the traitorous bandit. Na'Vi was following Kiento ready to kill him when the traitorous bandit used her as a hostage to stop Kiento in his tracks. Kiento didn't mind killing Na'Vi, but he was assigned to kill the traitor. Kiento used his FTG to quickly push the two away from each other saving Na'Vi. From there, a battle insued between Kiento and the traitor; Kiento inevitably won the fight. For saving her, Na'Vi invited Kiento back to her place for the night to rest up. Kieto graciously accepted. They stayed up half the night talking and drinking liqour before getting in bed and making drunk love. Kiento knocked up Na'Vi that night; Kiento woke up first; he noticed his mistake and he fled before Na'Vi could wake up. When Na'Vi woke up, Kiento had left her and he was never seen again. She was rather pissed that Kiento had gotten her pregnant, but didn't think much of it as time went on. The time came when Na'Vi gave birth to her son, Chiaki. Na'Vi died during child birth and Chiaki was left to Na'Vi grandparents since her parents had died during the war. Her dying breathe was to give him the last name of his father, Arai. She never stated why, but it is assumed that she felt something for Kiento that night when they made drunk love. After his mother passed away, Chiaki lived with his mother's grandparents. Chiaki, at the age of 9, ran away from his grandparents and started to live on his own in the country-side. He didn't know much about survival or combat. However, with his boy-ish charm, he would be able to get shelter and food for free for at least a night. When Chiaki turned 15, he met a middle-aged man who was affiliated with Konoha that roamed the country-side spreading peace among travelers and the villages. The man was a strong ninja; he was even offered Hokage awhile ago, but turned it down to follow his sensei's path. The man offered Chiaki a once in a lifetime chance to study under him while he finishes his route back to Konoha. Chiaki accepted the man's offer and studied under the man for 8 months. During this time, he was able to learn his chakra nature that his parent's genes gave him. During a small encounter that they had in the middle of Chiaki's studying months, one of the enemies left behind a sword after fleeing. Chiaki had an immediate attraction to it like the sword was meant for Chiaki to wield. From there, the man vowed to help Chiaki learn kenjutsu and use it in combination with his lightning release. They finally reached Konoha. The man offered Chiaki to come stay in Konoha telling him that he would fit in well here. He could get Chiaki a home and everything, but Chiaki refused. He wanted to continue roaming; he begged the man to stay with him. The man was the closest thing to a father figure for Chiaki. When the man refused Chiaki's offer, he began to throw a fit and begin to get pissed off at him. The man put his hand on Chiaki's head and told him with a smiling face, "You are everything I ever wanted in a student, but you are no longer my student. You are a man." ''Chiaki now with tears in his eyes hugged the man tightly. The man hugging back gently pushed back and turned him around. The man said, ''"Now go! Your destiney is obviously out there!". Chiaki begin walking back the way they came. He never really knew the man's name; all he knew that hinted towards his name was that it started with an "N" by looking on the back of the man's cloak. Now, fast forward four years and here we are, somewhere in the country-side. Stealing from old people and living in a tree fort. 'Appearance and Personality' Chiaki has green hair and white eyes. He has these red stripes on his face that he has no idea how they got there. They were just on his face ever since he was 9. Chiaki is a very hot-headed, outgoing person. He is very much a leader and not a follow. He is absolutely loves to talk about combat and ninjutsu. He is obsessed with honing his skills to be better next time. He likes to be serious, but has a sense of humor. He completely hates people from Konoha and Kumo. He is a bit of a loner, but not in a shy way. He loves the Seven Swordsman and wishes to join them someday by finding one of the seven swords. His preference being the Kiba swords. 'Stats' (Total:34+5) ' '''Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Intelligence: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 5 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 45 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lightning Release ' '''Genin 2: Lightning Manipulation Kenjutsu Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 0 Banked feats: 3 # Basic Lightning Release: Gentle Shock - 50 Palms The user of this technique focuses his lightning release chakra into the palms of his/her hands to produce a sharp glow radiating from their palms. When the user applies their palms onto their opponent, the opponent will receive a shock of electricity course through them. The damage of one touch of the palm to an opponent is minimal alone. However, Shock Palms is supposed to be done in recession, repetitively. The average user can hit their palms on the opponent's chest 50 times before backing out and recharging for another go. One palm equals one second of electricity coursing through the opponent's body, so the average would be around 50 seconds of electricity. There are stronger Gentle Shock variations such as, Lightning Thrust - 230 Palms. However, it isn't difficult to break away from Gentle Shock or Lightning Thrust. # Basic LMKS: Lightning Sword The user of this technique focuses his lightning release chakra into the user's lightning conducting sword. The user must know how to wield a sword in order to perform this technique (kenjutsu). When the user has focused his/her chakra into their sword, the sword is now primed with lightning chakra. The user now has the ability to do double the damage that he would normally do if the sword was not primed with lightning release chakra. # +5 Stat Points Equipment *Lightning Release Chakra Conducting Sword Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 0 Category:Character